grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Prince/History
}} History Summary: Prince woke up in the middle of a forest clearing, remembering nothing about himself. All he had in his possessions was a small pouch of money and a porcelain tag with the name 'Prince' on it. Lost and hurt, he found his way out of the forest, his sapling finding him while he was leaving. Finding a small town with a lively market, Prince decided to see if he could find anything out from the towns people. But they gave him strange looks, and he didn't know why until a kind motherly woman pointed out that he was covered in blood. taking him home and washing his clothes, the woman introduced herself as Elanor, and offered to let Prince stay as long as he needed. After finding out that his sapling's name was Jasmine, they tried to see if Prince could remember anything from his past. years went by but there was barely any change in the laps in his memory. they soon found out that he could recall amazing details of city and town locations, but he failed to place a name to any of them. Getting the ideal to compare them to other maps that cartographers would occasionally bring to town, Prince soon found that it wouldn't work out as much as he hoped. They would only bring recent maps of popular places, and Prince needed the smaller places. More time passes and Prince decides to venture out and map places himself, maybe even trigger his memory. that following spring, Prince departs from his adoptive mother to find the secrets that had escaped from his mind, making money on selling his maps and getting commissions to map certain areas. he's rather fond of drawing the maps, and hopes that he'll be able to found information about his family one day. Prince was lost. Waking up from what seemed to be a long dream, he failed to remember anything from his life. He was alone in an open field in the forest when he woke, and stayed for a while to see if anyone would come to look for him, but as the sun started to set he started to lose hope. As much as he struggled to remember, his age, birthday, and name were all lost to him. the only thing on his person was a small pouch of money and a porcelain tag with the words 'prince' inscribed on it. He really didn't know what to feel about all of this. Should he be sad? Confused? My head hurts. was the first thing he thought. The dazed boy didn't know what to do, so he decided to get himself out of the forest, maybe find a town. for some reason, he didn't like staying in one place for too long. Standing up made him dizzy, and he struggled to walk at first. But the more he concentrated, the easier it got. He was a few steps from leaving the clearing when a small noise caught his attention. Appearing from the within the flowery field, a small creature fluttered around him before settling in his out-stretched hands. It looked at Prince with worry in its eyes. He guessed that it belonged to him. "...Are you Prince?" He asked the sapling, but the creature quickly shook its head back and forth. "Hmm... I don't know what to call you then..." It hurt to think, and the more he talked the more he realized his thirst for water. "Alrighty then," he said, placing the sapling on his head. "let's get out of hear, maybe we can find answers elsewhere." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Exiting the forest was easier than Prince had expected, which was...weird. It wasn't long before he spotted a small town, and soon found himself in a busy market. Luckily for him, they had a well nearby that he could drink from, no charge. He than wandered the market, but found people staring at him almost immediately. It wasn't long before a woman gasped in front of him and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Son, are you alright? why are you bleeding?" Confused, Prince began patting his head to feel the blood, but it had long been dried. The woman with kind furrowed eyes started to rummage through a basket that she was using for shopping, but didn't manage to find what she was looking for. "Aah, I left my kerchief at home. Come with me child, let me get you cleaned up. You're drawing more attention than a two-headed horse!" Having nothing to lose and partially confused about the horse thing, he proceeded to follow the stranger to her home, which was not too far from where they were. Prince was immediately greeted by five children, all under the age of 12. "We have a guest! So be on your best behavior!" The women said in her mom voice. She started telling the kids to get fresh clothes and to run the bath before she abruptly stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot," she faced Prince, "My name is Elanor darling, but i go by Ella." Ella smiled. "What's your name, son?" Prince stared blankly back at her. Things were just... going so fast. Not wanting to put stress on him, Ella gently smiled. "...You can talk to me whenever you're ready sweetheart. Now, go get in the bath. Leave your clothes in the basket, I'll wash them for you." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Prince didn't know how much blood was on him until he looked in the mirror. He had a feeling that... not all of it was his. When Prince got out, he thought that Ella had some crazy good washing skills, there wasn't a speck of blood to be found on his clothes at all. It wasn't until one of the children ran up to him that he found out why it was so clean. "Mom's a great witch, huh!" a young girl said proudly. "Opal, for the last time I'm not a witch. I can cast a mean spell though!" She laughed. Once dressed, Ella offered Prince a cup of tea and some snacks, which he happily accepted. All the children ran to another room, just to peak out of the door to see the stranger. The little sapling that was following kept circling the tea once it was brought out, not stopping no mattering what Prince said. "hmm, little fella must love Jasmine tea!" Ella laughed, and the sapling nodded at her. "Jasmine?" Prince repeated, and the sapling started circling him enthusiastically. "Ah!" Prince jumped up from his seat, "your name! is it Jasmine?" The sapling happily began rubbing her face all other Prince's, making him guess he was correct. He couldn't help but laugh at how happy she was, feeling a familiar kinship. Elanor smiled at the scene, and took a sip of her tea before asking for his name. Prince simple smiled sadly. "I forgot." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- The moon was high in the sky by the time that they were done talking, Prince holding no detail from the kind woman. After hearing his story, Ella decided to take him in until he found his family. When he asked why she was helping him so much, she paused for a moment. "All these children are orphans as well, and i just... can't seem to not help them." She was the one to start calling him 'Prince' because of his tag, and the children called him 'Moth Prince' because of all the moths he attracted wherever they went. time went by fast, and before he knew it, a year had come and gone. He found out many things about himself, like he doesn't like milk and and can tell what is ripe by smell. He also produced very little sound when moving around, and could see extremely far. He tried flying, but it took awhile before he could get off the ground. It was like learning to walk all over again. They also found out that he was extremely good at directions, politely pointing out mistakes on maps when he went to the market with Ella. Ella had an idea, and bought as much paper as she could carry. She told Prince that since he seems to know maps well that he should try to draw as many maps as he can remember. Months later, there were dozens of maps scattered around his room, varying in sizes. Most of them featured unmarked towns, cities, and forests, but they seemed accurately placed. He even mapped stars and constellations that he found in his memory. "Now all you have to do is compare them to places and maps that are similar, then maybe you can find where you're from!" Ella said excitingly. Prince spent another year doing just that. Whenever a cartographer was in town to sell his maps, Prince would ask to have a look at them. The biggest problem was that they usually had tons of copies of the big cities and towns, but rarely did he find small towns and forest maps. He'd show them the ones he drew, but aside from vogue guesses no one could identify the nameless places. He tried to stay positive about the situation, but having your hoped dashed that many times makes you wonder if its even worth trying. But Ella didn't allow him to give up. Her energy was the only thing that kept him going. He loved her and the rest of the kids like family, which made it even harder for him when he made the decision on what to do next. "I want to start traveling." Prince said quietly one day when he was helping Ella with the laundry. A mothers ears are sharp though, and she caught his soft words. Letting out a sigh, she guessed that that would be the next best course of action, she just... found it hard to tell him that. Prince told her his plan to travel as a cartographer, mapping the small towns and forests himself, as well as all the constellations the appeared over the seasons. Once he was finished, Ella smiled "Well then," She said, "What would you like to take for lunch?" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- It was hard for her to see him off. It was almost two years and a half since he joined the family, and she saw him as one of her many children. But she knew better than to hold him back, and that went for all of her kids. A lot more children had joined the family since then, and each one made sure to hug him and Jasmine farewell and safe journeys. Ella held him as if he was she was his real mother, and he did the same. He was going to miss them all dearly, but he was determined to find his origin, and maybe his memories as well. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- It has been three years since he first left his home, and he has been traveling as a terrestrial and celestial cartographer ever since. Prince never knew how big the world of Almaria was, and enjoys exploring all that it has to offer. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories